


You Absolute Piece of Shit

by OfAngels



Series: Tumblr Prompt Series [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tumblr prompt by arisenantithesis.tumblr.com "we did a trust fall but you were too weak to fully catch me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Absolute Piece of Shit

"Jesus Christ Valdez you absolute piece of shit!" Nico shouted.

Everybody else was laughing, watching as Leo slowly backed away as Nico stood up off the ground. He was fuming.

"I-I can't help it if I'm not strong enough to catch you!" Leo cried out as Nico tackled him to the ground.

"I." Smack. "fucking." Smack. "hate you!" Smack!

Leo laughed as Nico beat on his chest before sighing and laying down on top of Leo.

"Sorry baby."

"Eat shit."


End file.
